


《Despacito》

by soawkward



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soawkward/pseuds/soawkward





	《Despacito》

“这就是你给我的终样？”段野龙哉伸手，将眼前那个红色的开关推到标示着“OFF”的那一端，取下耳机，看向站在自己身边的工作人员，他墨色的眉尾挑起，十指交叉着低下头，努动着嘴唇不知道在想些什么。

被他问到的是个略显颓废的中年男人，中长的直发落到肩膀上，他握着拳头盯着眼前的青年导演，眼里有着不肯妥协的坚持，可这坚持并不纯粹，搀着几丝期待和不屑。中年人的表情透着些不耐，可他还是纹丝不动地站在段野龙哉面前，嘴唇动了好几次依旧没敢开口催促这个男人，盛夏的录音工作室里明明开着强劲的冷气，可他的手心和背后却已经渗出了汗水。等待男人开口的这几分钟里，他已经在燥热与恶寒间走了好几遭了。

就在中年人怀疑段野龙哉是否存心刁难自己时，眼前的年轻导演抬起了头。

段野龙哉有一双很好看的手，骨节不大却分明，修长的小指上圈着一个简洁的银色圆环，修剪整齐的指甲，这些都让他的手看上去赏心悦目。

可看着这双手的动作，中年男人只觉得眼前闪过一片黑，身体也不受控制地颤了颤。

段野龙哉抬起交握着的双手，食指的指尖对到一起轻轻地一下又一下地敲着自己的嘴唇。

工作室里其实还站着好几个默不作声的工作人员，在男人沉思的时候，他们都尽量减少自己的存在感，连呼吸都不敢多用力，直到男人招牌性的动作出现时，大家在失望之余却又松了一口气，他们都觉得就算多加几次班也比被这个年轻导演当废物无视得好。

“你到底哪里不满意！”中年男人强忍着脑袋的眩晕恶狠狠地瞪着段野龙哉，这已经是他第五次被否决了，他是圈内知名的电影配乐人，与不少大牌导演都有过合作，这还是他的作品头一回被否决这么多次。“除了你对我个人有成见外，我想不到还有其他的理由让你拒绝我的作品！”

段野龙哉听他说完，轻轻抚了下自己的领带，他的视线从中年人起伏不断的胸口掠过，落到那个被自己抛到一旁的耳机上，眉头动了动，却最终归于平静：“我不会带着对个人的成见工作。”他的声音不带一丝温度，沉稳又清晰，配着他严肃冷漠的神情，让中年人的愤怒显得毫无道理可言。

“我想，田中先生并没有认真地看过我的电影。”段野龙哉站起身，将那个耳机放到中年人手里，“我在第三次之后提过的所有问题，您没有做出任何根本性的改变，在我说想要更温暖柔和的节点上，您依旧给出了与前一段毫无变化的节奏……”

段野龙哉缓缓地说着，将一个又一个问题挖出来，摊开摔碎在中年男人的面前，他每顿一下，中年人的脸色就差一分，直到他的声音归于寂静后，空气里就只剩下中年人在呼哧呼哧地喘气，一声接着一声，房间里的其他人已经从他身上感受到了他的尴尬与愤怒。

“我……”待自己的气息平稳下来，中年人看向眼前的年轻人想要辩解，又想要争取，可他的话并没能如愿说出来。

“田中先生。”段野龙哉抬起手掌示意他停下，男人拉开自己身后的靠椅，“我并没有传闻中那么严苛无情，在平时，我都会给人三次机会。”他说着，从西装内侧的口袋里拿出了一张早就写好了的支票，“我对你没有成见，但有一点我想让你知道。”

年轻的导演将支票放到中年人手里的耳机上，“在上次你没交出令我满意的作品时，你就已经被辞退了，但你浪费了我的期待，所以我才会让你再配一次。”段野龙哉的脸上终于有了一丝明显的情绪，他的下巴微微抬起，翘起嘴角说道：“你这次反而很符合我的期待，依旧没能做出像样的东西来。”

如果你弄出来了，我这张支票可就不好拿出来了。段野龙哉转身走向门口，手放到门把上的时候停了下来，像是想起什么一样回过头问：“田中先生想去哪儿？我让司机送您去，毕竟，这也是最后一次了。”

 

段野龙哉走后，录音工作时里的人都松了一口气，肩膀都耷拉了下来，一个个仿佛劫后余生似的深呼吸，他们瞥了一眼颓坐在靠椅上的中年人，默契地都没有过去打扰他，虽然他们承认段野龙哉是个很无情的上司，但这并不代表他们会同情这个中年男人，一个人做错了事情，就是要承担相应的后果的。

一个长着浅褐色雀斑的助理抱着一堆厚厚的资料跑到深町武身边，今天来录音工作室之前段野龙哉跟她说让她再收集些配乐人的资料时，她就知道要换人了，所以当段野龙哉一走，她就迫不及待地跑过来这儿找深町武交流心得来了。

“我找了不下四十几个配乐人的资料，履历能看的就那么几个，还都跟那个人一样的脾气，总不听人劝。”助理说着，就将下巴搁到那一摞厚厚的资料上，眼睛像上翻着看自己的刘海有没有分叉。

“找新人吧。”深町武敲了一下她的脑袋，随意抽了几份资料出来，却没翻开看，随手就扔到了一边。

“哎哟，您说的可简单……”助理鼓着带着婴儿肥的腮帮子，苦着一张脸，看上去有些滑稽和可爱，“新人啊，不是还没真正挑大梁配过一部电影，就是刚从学校毕业的愣头青，您觉得龙哉先生有那个耐心跟他们磨合？”

助理说的这些，深町武未尝没有考量过，但他还是摇了摇头说：“新人没经验，比较听话。”毕竟段野龙哉的名声在外，对刚踏入这个圈子的年轻人们还是有些影响力的。

“嗤……”小助理听着，不客气地笑出了声，她无力地抖了抖眼前的资料，“这些个搞艺术的，哪个是脾气好又肯听话的？”

深町武听她说着，眼皮狠狠地跳了跳，一种无法反驳的无力感冒了出来，他把后背往后面一靠，抛下了一句颇有些破罐破摔的意味的话。

“那你就照着导演的脾气，找个看起来最顺眼的！”

 

他的年纪看起上去很小，十八？还是十九？段野龙哉撑着自己的下颚，不加掩饰的视线随着他的动作游移，男孩系着黑色水晶袖扣的袖口因为他的抬手被扯上去，露出一截纤瘦的手腕，被录音室的灯光照出盈盈的光，浅青色的血管在他白皙的手腕内侧若隐若现。

男孩，也许他并没有看上去那么年轻，可段野龙哉坚持不想纠正自己对他的称呼。

他不高，剪裁合身的西装下，他的背脊单薄挺直，清晰秀气的下颌线条因为他低头的动作被掉落下来的卷发遮住，男孩调整着自己的坐姿，银灰色西装包裹住的腰部曲线被工作室漆黑的墙壁衬得愈发惹眼。

虽然知道不应该，但段野龙哉的视线已经离不开眼前这个男孩的身躯了，顺着他的腰线向下看，高级布料下的臀部饱满浑圆，抬起又落下，皮面的钢琴座椅因为男孩的重量轻轻下陷，压出一道浅浅的凹陷。

他应该很轻。

一个念头蓦地冒了出来，段野龙哉眯起眼，勾起嘴角无声地笑了笑。

 

“请问，我可以开始了吗？”

 

男孩看向自己，他的嘴唇轻轻碰着，段野龙哉没有听到他在说什么，但意思已经很明显了。看着他的脸，段野龙哉的心里又敲过一阵莫名的情绪，他朝身后的深町武看了一眼，回过头朝眼前的男孩抬手做了一个“请开始”的动作。

 

深町武被段野龙哉那一眼盯得头皮发麻，他死活都没想到助理会找这么个人来，他还记得自己说“找个最顺眼的”人来，可是……

眼前这个男孩，他已经不单单是顺眼那么简单，而是长得实在是太精致好看了。

按照导演的脾气，找个看起来最顺眼的。深町武拍了拍自己的脑门儿，他当时为什么没有多解释两句，他只是想让助理找个长相老实又肯听话的人而已。当那个女人带着这个年轻漂亮打扮精致得意的男孩走进这个工作室的时候，深町武差点儿以为是经纪人领了一个偶像过来试镜。

深町武低着头，抬起眼皮偷偷瞄了一眼段野龙哉戴着耳机、专注地听着男孩弹琴的后脑勺，愁苦地想：这下可怎么办？这个男孩，看起来就很有脾气的样子……

签下龙崎郁夫并不是意料外的事情，他的年纪不大，可也没有看上去那么小，二十二岁的男孩儿去年从柯蒂斯音乐学院毕业，回国后一直都跟随剧团巡演，最近才结束自己的工作，决定投身电影配乐行业，他在这项工作上的履历并不丰富，可学历很是亮眼，抛开其他的因素不谈，这个男孩，至少应该是个很有才华人。

而正好，段野龙哉喜欢有才华的人，也喜欢长得好看的人。

在深町武知晓这个男孩是来应聘配乐工作的时候就知道，他们最终一定会签下他。

 

接下来，配音工作的走向简直就像是要证明深町武是多么有先见之明一样，大吵没有，小争执却一直没有断过，不过有一点，他没有想到导演会爆发出如此强烈的情绪，在深町武的认知里，段野龙哉从来没有那么暴躁过。

 

龙崎郁夫很聪明，段野龙哉想要的感觉他总是能在第一时间给出来，临场修改的能力也很强，即使一开始的感觉不对，在导演指出后他也立刻修改好，多亏他这样的效率，深町武感觉段野龙哉的电影竟然有望在电影节的参选截止前送过去。

导演虽然没说，但从他越来越频繁跑录音工作室、这几天甚至大有泡在里面不出来的趋势来看，他显然也是有期待的。

可龙崎郁夫是个倔强的人，他的倔强很纯粹，不含其他情绪，他在某些地方十分坚持自己的想法，在段野龙哉说想用钢琴声的时候，他会坚持要用卡祖笛；在段野龙哉说交响乐不行的时候，他就是不肯换音源；在段野龙哉说想要把清唱的女声换成童声的时候，他却默默将调好的男低音插了进去。

一个是年少成名野心勃勃的青年导演，一个是才华横溢高傲冷艳的钢琴师。

指望他们在坚持自己意见的时候平心静气好好交流，简直比让美国换一个总统还要难。

每次，段野龙哉都会暴跳如雷，拍桌子摔凳子，甚至有次深町武都觉得导演快要忍不住对那个男孩儿动手了，而那个男孩却总是平静地看着导演发完脾气，然后再开口说话，可他越是这样，段野龙哉就越生气，最终闹得不欢而散，直到气消了，他又不得不采纳龙崎郁夫的建议，好不痛快。

 

“你这家伙到底在想什么？我说的话你都当耳边风吗？”段野龙哉额头上的青筋暴起，一副强忍着怒气的模样，咬着牙把乐谱丢到地上，走到那个坐在钢琴前的男孩面前，一把揪住他的衣领把他从钢琴凳上拽了起来。

龙崎郁夫的脸上没有丝毫惧意，他只是偏开脑袋，拒绝男人把他呼吸拍到自己的鼻子上，白皙的手掌按到段野龙哉的手臂上，将自己的脚底放平站好后才说道：“没有，你说的那些我都有尝试。”

段野龙哉与他离得近了，才发现他纤长睫毛下的瞳孔是浅棕色的，像晶莹的琥珀。男孩儿侧着脸，铺在他卷翘睫毛上的光忙闪了闪，像是有什么亮晶晶的东西落了下来，男人定睛去看，却只能看到他俊秀的侧颜。

“我只是觉得我所作的调整更符合段野导演的电影而已。”男孩说话时喉结会抵到自己的指节，那奇妙的触感致使段野龙哉的注意被吸引到男孩的脖子上，他的喉结在他说话时小幅度地震颤，男人的手不自觉地紧了紧，挨到了那个小小的凸起。

“嗯……”龙崎郁夫的声音一窒，他转头看向男人，大大的眼睛里涌上惊疑，兴许是他的瞪视毫无威慑力，也可能是男人太过专注，所以他手上的动作并没有停下，段野龙哉的大拇指边缘蹭着男孩的喉结轻轻斯磨，将那一小块皮肤染成粉色。

男孩儿身上的味道在他的鼻尖隐现，清冷的树丛气息快要从他的耳畔滴落到自己的手上，段野龙哉眨了眨眼，目光从他解开了两颗扣子的衬衫领口缝隙处偏开，向上，是他的嘴唇，浅粉色的柔软唇瓣上布着浅浅的纹路，他能从那两片柔软里窥见他洁白的牙齿。

就在这时，段野龙哉指尖下的喉结滚动，男孩的嘴唇抿起，又张开，一截水润的舌尖从眼底滑过，男人的瞳孔一缩，像是被烫到一样迅速松开了自己的手。

讷讷地望着龙崎郁夫，眼里闪着微弱的火光，像是狂风暴雨的海洋里飘着的一抹渔火，久久不灭。

“龙崎，你……”段野龙哉开口时才发现自己的声音哑了，喉咙口都泛着辣辣的疼，“你看了我的电影？”他自己都没想到开口时会说出这个。

龙崎郁夫捂着自己被段野龙哉抚弄至微微发热的脖子，不知道是因羞还是恼而红了眼眶，没开口，他觉得自己被这个男人冒犯了，他问自己有没有看过他的电影，怎么可能不看电影就做配乐呢？龙崎郁夫垂下他好看的眼眸，坐回钢琴前敲了两个琴键，每个音都透着委屈与不满。

“段野导演觉得没看过电影能做配乐吗？”龙崎郁夫的声音也不太自然，语气生硬。

“是我说错了，龙崎先生。”段野龙哉早没了一开始的气焰，可他的态度也没有就这样软下来，“可我是导演，我对我的电影有自己的解读。”

不要被影响，不要被影响，段野导演在心里默念两遍，决定坚持自己的想法。

“我是观众。”龙崎郁夫不自在地扯了扯自己的领口，被男人碰过的地方又热又麻，他的触碰像是带着细微的电流，刺着自己。“作为一个局外人，看电影时这个地方应该配合什么样的音乐会产生什么样的效果更好，我觉得我比当局者更有发言权。”

“嗯……”段野龙哉被他说服了，他蹲下来将乐谱捡起来整理好，搁到那台钢琴上，“那就按你的想法来吧。”说完，他背影有些僵硬地离开了录音室。

 

站在外面隔着玻璃看着他们的深町武和助理皆松了一口气，在他们看到段野导演将年轻的配乐人给拽起来的时候都惊出了一身冷汗，如果不是深町武拉着自己，助理已经想冲进去劝架了，可没过一会儿，他们又没了动静，两人保持着个动作片刻后，段野龙哉猛地将他松开，男孩坐回自己的位置，低下头说了些什么。

深町武揪着助理的脖子让她不要轻举妄动，“导演不会那么冲动的。”他说着，何尝不是在安慰自己。

可他们猜到了结局，可怎么也猜不到段野龙哉没有立刻离开，而是蹲下来去捡乐谱，在他转过身朝门口走来的时候，深町觉得自己也许是看错了。

是啊，能在盛怒之下保持一张冷脸就不错了，怎么可能还笑呢？一定是自己看错了。

 

段野龙哉斜斜地靠在沙发上，回来的路上他都有些恍惚，看到什么都能想到那个男孩儿好看的双眼，他颤抖着的纤长睫毛，红润的嘴唇和那一截艳丽舌尖。

该死……段野龙哉手里的酒杯里盛着些琥珀色的酒液，灯光流转间，他又看到了龙崎郁夫眼眶泛红的模样，水波潋滟的双眸里盛着惊讶与愤怒，在自己的手指再次压上他的喉结时，男孩儿的肩膀瑟缩了一下，他像个被捉住的幼兽，朝自己亮出的獠牙毫无攻击力，小小的身躯被自己按在原地，哪儿都逃不走。

辛辣的威士忌送进喉头，仿佛是想将本就炙热的火焰浇得更旺，段野龙哉的眼睛扫过自己的袖口，原本在那儿的东西不见了。

 段野龙哉的袖扣没了，一个极简的银色袖扣，是今年生日时结子老师送的礼物，因为款式简答不惹眼，他平日里时常会戴着。

丢了吗？段野龙哉将酒杯放到桌子上，好像是在自己将他推开的时候被扯掉了。他并不确定，现在已经接近凌晨，工作室也许已经没人了，男人站起身走到门口，拿上自己的西装外套。但他想去，就是碰不到那个人，段野龙哉也认了。

 

工作室的灯亮着。

段野龙哉打开门走了进去，隔着玻璃，他看到了龙崎郁夫，即使是盛夏，东京的夜晚也有些凉，冷气已经被他关掉了，男孩只穿着单薄的白色衬衫，袖口挽到手肘，他坐在钢琴前修改着手里的乐谱，眉心皱出两道褶，咬一会儿笔杆写点东西然后又去敲一下键盘，认真得像是在谱写一曲庄严的神曲。

看着男孩的模样，段野龙哉觉得整个人都陷进了柔软的棉花糖里，周身都是绵软的糖絮，空气里仿佛也弥漫着香甜的气息。

段野龙哉知道，这都是酒精的功劳，可他不得不承认，眼前的这个男孩，让胃里的酒精作用得更厉害了些。

在男人走进来的时候，龙崎郁夫就知道了，不过他并不在意，手里的谱子还有一点儿就能改完，他准备将这章从头再弹一遍听听效果。

画上最后的音符后，龙崎郁夫将手里的东西放到了乐谱架上，打开事先录制好的和声，坐到了钢琴前。

段野龙哉看着他的动作，没有半分迟疑，抬脚走到调音机器前坐下，戴好耳机，将那个红色的开关拨开，与隔间里的男孩儿一起感受着他的成果。

听过一遍，男人摘下耳机望着玻璃窗里的人，他轻轻地按下那个蓝色的圆钮，起身走了进去。

 

龙崎郁夫见他进来，神色平静地朝他点了点头，仿佛白天的争吵并没有发生过一样。段野龙哉见他这样，提起来的心放了回去，又往下沉了沉，他走到龙崎郁夫身侧，男孩头也不抬地将手里的乐谱递给他：“我总觉得有几个地方不对劲，你看看。”

段野龙哉接过乐谱，他的笔记很密却不乱，看上去很干净，每一个擦拭过的音符都透着主人的性格，他真的很认真。

男人拿过铅笔，将几个地方圈了出来，“你再弹一遍，到这几个音的时候我再说怎么改。”

龙崎郁夫盯着男人的脸看了一会儿，缓缓地吐出一口气：“好。”他没必要为了少弹一遍不必要的琴而跟他起争执，男孩儿抬了抬自己的腰，将身体放正，开始了他的演奏。

段野龙哉听着他纯粹的琴声，视线从男孩儿白皙秀气的双手游移遍他的全身，他纤细的腰肢在他弹琴时大幅度下摆动着，饱满紧实的臀部微微倾斜又落下，随着他的动作，男孩儿后颈处的卷发散开，偷偷露出一小块儿白皙幼嫩的后颈，在灯光下晕着朦胧的光圈。引得他想用手指去碰触、用自己的嘴唇去感受到那肌肤是有多么细腻温暖。

到了。男人的心思收了回来，“这儿，降调试试，像这样……”段野龙哉说着，手伸到钢琴上敲下两个音，手臂擦过龙崎郁夫的耳畔，胸膛几乎触到他的后脑勺。

男孩往前方躲了躲，眼底划过一丝惊讶和赞赏，侧头斜睨了身旁的男人一眼，如他所提示的那样改了调，果然，这样听起来就顺了。他欣喜地继续往下弹，等到男人圈出来的地方时候就朝旁边让一让，可男人的动作的幅度却还是很大，每一次都要触到他的身体，不是侧脸就是肩膀，有次他甚至感觉男人说话时带出来的淡淡酒香都扑打到了自己的额发上。

次数多了，龙崎郁夫也渐渐不再躲避随他去了，不过是被碰到的地方有些痒有些热罢了。

整篇乐谱弹下来花了大概半个小时，男人圈出来的地方尽数修改，之前不够自然的转音处他也不着痕迹地完善了，这一次，影片中段的配乐是真的完成了。

 

曲终，感到身子有些疲惫的龙崎郁夫坐在钢琴前微微喘着气休息，段野龙哉在男孩的身侧一眨不眨地盯着他，从男人的角度，能从解开了两颗扣子的领口处看到他平坦的胸口，那两点殷红也因为他呼吸的动作在男人的眼底若隐若现，段野龙哉的胸口一热，那热度直直地往着小腹窜了下去，不一会儿他就感到自己裤裆有些发紧。

不好……段野龙哉意识到这个，脱下的自己西装外套折进臂弯，让衣服下摆挡在了身前。

就在他做完这些的时候，龙崎郁夫侧过身抬头看向自己，发现他们的视线对上后，男孩儿的睫毛又垂下，视线从键盘上溜了一瞬最后回到自己身上，“你的钢琴弹得，还不错……”他有些犹豫，但还是轻声说了出来。

段野龙哉轻笑，龙崎郁夫此刻的模样，像一个做错事儿的小男孩儿，想要掩饰着什么似的对大人说出讨好的话，可爱得令人想捧起他的脸颊，去亲吻他因为那小小的别扭而向下撇着的嘴角。

“我会的不多。”段野龙哉顺势挤到了龙崎郁夫身边坐下，男孩儿立刻缩到椅子的另一边，两个男人将不算长的钢琴凳挤得满满的，肩膀挨到一起的时候，他们都从彼此的衬衫下感受到了对方身上的热度，那是一种奇妙的触觉，想让人一探究竟。

“只是为在有了关于电影配乐的灵感的时候，能够让自己抓住它学过一些。”

龙崎郁夫听他这么说，在心里佩服了一下他对电影的热爱，可一时也不知该接什么话，索性沉默了下来。

“你累不累？”段野龙哉发现男孩的额头上渗出了薄汗，有些在意地问道。

“还好。”龙崎郁夫一直垂着头，视线也在男人的手上停下。段野龙哉的手真好看，从他专业的角度来看，男人指头的长度非常喜人，随便张开就能跨下一个八度。

不自觉地，龙崎郁夫的手就落到了琴键上，一串简洁优雅的旋律在静谧的录音室内响起。

当那二十五个音符落下的那一刻，段野龙哉的鼻腔一酸，他倏地转头望向那个低头弹琴的男孩，他的侧脸干净专注，段野龙哉的胸腔里有什么东西被点燃，整个爆炸开，硝烟混杂着浓浓的爱意挤得一颗心脏满满当当的，再也装不下别的任何东西了。

他小心翼翼地抬起双手，轻轻地放到钢琴上，在龙崎郁夫的主导下，他轻轻地落下了自己熟悉的音符，缓缓地、轻轻地、青年的导演和年轻的钢琴师在深夜里，在喧闹东京夜晚里某个不受打扰的录音室里，弹奏了一首年轻导演这一生最爱的钢琴曲。

                                                                                                                  

那个夜晚发生了很多事儿，那漫漫长夜里，这五分钟真的很短，可未来已过古稀之年的段野龙哉忆起这五分钟时，依旧能感到胸口发烫，那一片灼热的爱意，从那时起，就一直在燃烧着，直至生命的湮灭。

 

“你也喜欢这首曲子吗？”段野龙哉和龙崎郁夫同时收回手，他看着身边的男孩，急切地想要确认什么。

龙崎郁夫避开男人过于炙热的视线，轻轻地点头：“喜欢，这是我妈妈弹给我听的第一首曲子。”他不敢去看段野龙哉的眼睛，搁在膝盖上的手也收紧起来，显出几分局促不安。

可兴奋中的段野龙哉并没有发现男孩儿的异样，这个时候，他只要细心一点儿，就能发现一点儿不同寻常的端倪，可他忽略了，男孩给他的惊喜太具有冲击力，他完完全全忽略了一切其他，眼里只剩了那个清瘦的身影。

“是吗？”段野龙哉差点儿就要去握男孩的手，堪堪忍住，又问：“你的钢琴也是跟着你妈妈学的吗？”

龙崎郁夫已经收起了自己的情绪，他静静地坐在那儿，像是在发呆一样沉默了一刻，有些疲惫地摇了摇头：“她在我很小的时候，就去世了。”男孩儿说着，语气里带着不算浓烈的愁意，可并不悲伤，“其实，我都不太记得她长什么样了。”龙崎郁夫看了一眼收起了笑容的段野龙哉，咧开嘴露出一个并无笑意的笑容：“我只记得她总抱着我弹这首曲子，听父亲说她是钢琴老师，所以我也去学了钢琴。”

段野龙哉看着他，心里一阵慌乱又有一丝窃喜，他并不想触碰男孩心底不算愉快的回忆，可又欣喜他愿意跟自己谈心，男人的嘴唇张开又闭上，手掌悬在膝盖上方不知道该落到何处更好。

龙崎郁夫看着他有些傻乎乎的模样，眼眶有些发热，为男人的笨拙感动，可他的样子又实在有些好笑，轻轻摆着手说：“真是抱歉，让你听到了这么无聊的故事。”

段野龙哉一把抓住龙崎郁夫的手腕，不假思索地朝他靠近：“没有，一点都不无聊。”他们之间的距离在缩短，男孩儿的嘴唇越来越近，他能看到他瞳孔里的自己，龙崎郁夫呼出的气息带着薄荷和柑橘的清甜，但他的耳后有着另一股安静的香气，那是檀木和……那是什么？

段野龙哉还没来得及分辨，眼前一晃，龙崎郁夫已经挣开了他的手，站了起来：“我，我去倒杯咖啡……”他的神色不安，脚步很快，没几步就走到了门口，就在他的手即将触到门把的下一瞬，一只手抢了先。

“砰”的一声，男人的手掌拍到了那扇木质房门上，龙崎郁夫被耳边的声响惊得身体一颤，随后“咔嗒”一声，在安静下来的房间里显得那么突兀，那是落锁的声音。

男人用自己的手臂将他禁锢在了他的身前，龙崎郁夫感到了热意迅猛地袭来，他的身子已经被男人紧紧地压在了门上，“嗯……”男孩儿无措地挣了挣，单薄的衬衫挡不住男人胸口的弧度，他背后凸起的蝴蝶骨已经隔着衬衫嵌进了男人的胸口，后腰则是贴着更加炙热的裤裆初，挺翘柔软的臀肉也被男人的大腿压变了形状。

清瘦干净的男孩此刻被段野龙哉压在怀里，眼眶迅速涌上水雾，脸颊和眼眶像是自己的气息熏成了这个嫣红色，像个任人欺负的可怜小奶猫，男孩儿仿佛是被自己灼热的气息烫得有些害怕瑟缩，身体也跟着微微颤抖，可好像却也不完全是因为恐慌，有一瞬间，段野龙哉不确定自己是不是看到了男孩儿唇边迅速消逝的笑意。

真有趣……段野龙哉想着，张嘴咬住了男孩儿的脖子，鼻头触到了他耳后的那一片肌肤，男人的手松开门把手，挤进了男孩腹部与房门之间，“啊……”在男孩发出轻喘息时将他的身体再往自己所在的后方带了带，深深地嗅着龙崎郁夫耳后的气息。

 

是岩蔷薇，檀木和岩蔷薇，花语——拒绝。

 

龙崎郁夫手肘弯曲，小臂撑在冰冷的木们之上，他的胸口被男人死死地压着，小巧柔嫩的乳尖被压在坚硬的门上，隔着单薄的衬衫感受那丝丝凉意，在段野龙哉炙热的舌尖触上自己后颈的那一刻，男孩儿难耐地咬住自己的下唇，阖上了双眼，将眼底的情绪尽数藏了起来。

男人的手臂将他的腹部与木们隔开，后腰禁不住男人有力的动作一般带着臀部一起向上抬了抬，龙崎郁夫的紧贴着门扉的胸膛也被带动，两颗幼嫩的乳尖被坚硬的木板狠狠碾过，稚嫩的柔软感受到了疼痛，疼痛之余，一丝电流略过般的触感从男孩儿的大脑闪过，“啊……”这一丝快感惹得龙崎郁夫惊喘出声，柔软乳尖已经立了起来。

段野龙哉的手已经覆上了男孩儿平坦的胸膛，“呵……”硬起来的红点已经抵进了男人手心，男人像是有些意外地轻笑：“没想到郁夫这么敏感啊。”

说话时，颠簸的气流从男孩儿的脖颈钻进衣领里，烫得他的背脊忍不住一颤，咬住下唇将呻吟吞了下去。他，叫了我的名字……不是龙崎先生、不是龙崎、也不是你这个家伙，而是郁夫，是他的名字。

“嗯……”段野龙哉的手不知何时已经探进了龙崎郁夫的衬衫之中，指尖捉住了一颗嫣红敏感的乳头细细揉捏，促使它愈发红肿难耐，从没有其他人碰过的地方被激出了异样的快感，男孩儿的身子都缩进了段野龙哉的胸膛，仿佛承受不住这一切似的轻轻颤抖，从鼻腔里溢出的呻吟隐忍又惑人，就像一根羽毛，似有似无地挠着男人的心脏，只有轻轻一勾，便能摧毁他所有的理智。

“郁夫这样真可爱啊。”段野龙哉将他的衬衫扯下肩膀，嘴唇轻轻地碰过他肩胛骨，而后紧挨住自己的肩头，“也很好闻……”说话间，男人的手已经解开了自己的腰带，在他的手钻进自己内裤边缘之前，龙崎郁夫的下身就已经硬了起来。

“真可爱……”段野龙哉握住龙崎郁夫的欲望，牙齿轻轻斯磨着他圆润的肩头，“郁夫怎么会敏感呢？”男人低哑的声音就在他的耳边响起，“唔啊……”龙崎郁夫的睫毛上挂上了细碎的水珠，他咬着自己的手指摇摇头闷哼出声，男人的拇指蹭着性器顶端恶意地碾压，不管是他的手指还是声音，对自己来说，大抵都带着催情作用。

段野龙哉看着眼前的男孩儿，他的衬衫被自己褪到了手肘，裸露出的半边后背看起来意外得紧实，覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉。他的眼角泛着水光，生理性的泪水从他纤长的眼睫掉落下来，滴进他的指缝、顺势流入他紧咬着指关节的唇舌之间。

段野龙哉凑上去，亲吻了龙崎郁夫被情欲染红的侧脸，抚弄着他性器的手逐渐收紧加快，“哼……嗯……”隐忍的表情、因为快感而不断颤抖的躯体、睫毛上的泪水，男孩儿的身体明明已经被快感占据，贴着他即将奔赴高潮，可还是倔强地紧咬着手指不肯发出呻吟。

真是，太美了……段野龙哉眼睛一眨不眨地盯着眼前的人，想要将这副画面铭刻到自己的虹膜上。

男孩儿柔软的臀肉压在自己的腿根，因为他身体的轻颤而不断地蹭着，男孩的身体施加到自己身上的快感丝毫不弱，可他却好像无所觉一般蹭着，段野龙哉并不想就在这里跟他做爱，这不够正式，根本不是一个合适的场合。被酒精薰过的大脑有些迟钝，男人被他诱人的肉体蹭地有些恼了，“啪”的一声，段野龙哉的手落到了龙崎郁夫挺翘的屁股上，他并没有多用力，可这一声响却将二人惊得皆是一愣，“啊……”就在这时，伴随着龙崎郁夫的轻呼，下一刻，段野龙哉的手掌感到了一阵湿意，他射了。

男人愣愣地看着眼前的人，他将羞红的脸颊藏进了自己的手臂里，轻轻地呜咽着不敢抬头，高潮过后的身体有些发软，段野龙哉一把搂住男孩儿的腰，防止他跪到地板上。

段野龙哉忍不住动了动，炙热的硬挺戳在男孩的尾椎骨上，“呜……”龙崎郁夫终于抬起了头，他的下颚抵在自己的肩头，气息不稳地斜睨着身后的男人。

“呵。”龙崎郁夫的唇间溢出一声笑，很快就落到地板里消失不见，他眯着眼睛望着自己，琥珀色的瞳孔在灯光下闪烁着。媚，一个字闪过段野龙哉的脑子，他紧抿着他鲜红的嘴唇，媚眼如丝……

他在邀请自己？段野龙哉不确定，他也没办法确定，他的大脑好像已经无法为他处理这些东西了，那一杯波本的后劲这么强大吗？男人疑惑地看着他，男孩起伏着的后背就像一簇火苗，再次将欲望点燃，熊熊地燃烧起来。

龙崎郁夫的那一眼，轻轻一勾，勾断了他的理智，也拉开了这个夜晚开始的帷幕。

 

“嗯……”段野龙哉扯下了自己的裤子，龙崎郁夫眨了眨眼睛，不知羞耻地配合着他的动作撅起屁股，男人的大腿挤进了自己的两腿之间，令他无法闭合着双腿斯磨那两颗囊袋，他所有的快感都将来自于身后的这个男人。

段野龙哉看向背对着自己男孩，他的上半身伏着门板，洁白的衬衫下摆遮住了臀肉，左半边赤裸的肩膀和蝴蝶骨暴露在自己的眼里，白皙紧实的腿肉夹着自己的大腿微微颤抖着，西装与内裤被褪到膝弯，整个人都散发出诱人的气息。

“郁夫……”段野龙哉欺身向前，将他压得喘息更重，“你真好看……”说着，男人的手指压住龙崎郁夫的嘴唇，“啊……”一个用力就撬开了他的牙关，两根手指侵入了自己的口腔，搅动着他柔软湿润的舌头，闭合不上牙关的酸楚袭来，无法吞咽的津液就这样顺着男孩儿的嘴角溢了出来。

“唔，啊，放……放手……”含着男人手指的龙崎郁夫发出含混不清请求，音节与津液缠绕着男人的手指，“啊……别……别这样……”又是几声，可越想发出声音，他就会将段野龙哉的手指吮吸得越湿润，到最后，他好像已经放弃了一样任由男人玩弄自己的舌尖，“嗯……唔……”甚至像是找到了乐趣一般，含棒棒糖似的主动地舔弄着男人的手指。

“哈哈……”段野龙哉松开碾弄着男孩胸口上茱萸的手指，看着他因为快感扯离而不满地皱起眉头的模样轻笑出声，男人被他透着天真的淫乱表情取悦，伸手拍了拍他饱满的臀肉，“很快，就会更舒服的……”他说着，将手指从男孩的嘴里撤了出来，在他的嘴唇还没闭合的时候，亲了上去。

“唔……”两根湿润的手指捅开了龙崎郁夫的后穴，男人也用力吮吸着他被手指玩弄到发麻的舌尖，一时被两股快感缠绕，男孩儿无措地哼了哼，不知道该做出什么反应才好。

“哈啊……嗯……”那个紧致的入口又吃进了一根手指，安静的录音室内除了自己的呻吟外，还有男人为自己扩张时发出的噗叽噗叽的水声，明明这淫靡的声音不大，可两人却听得一清二楚，龙崎郁夫的脸颊早就红透了，男人亲吻攫取着他能感受到的氧气，手指触到敏感点的快感又将自己的理智压碎。

“啊—”男孩儿的喉咙里发出了一声短促的惊叫，突然收紧的肠肉另段野龙哉意识到这一声惊呼与之前的都不同，他应该是碰到了那一点了，段野龙哉爱怜地亲吻男孩儿的眼睛，将手指抽了出来，骤然扯离的快感令小洞的入口不自觉地收紧，挤出了一丝暧昧的水光，濡湿了男孩儿的臀缝。

“嗯……段……段野……”龙崎郁夫撅着屁股，疑惑地叫着男人，他后穴里像是被灌了春药一般又痒又热，想要，想要被填满，男孩儿十分诚实，手臂向后伸着想要抓住什么，“别……我，我好，好难受……”他说着，指尖刚碰到男人的裤裆，就被捉住了，“为什么难受？”男人将他的两只手反剪到身后，用一只手抓住，失去了手臂的支撑，龙崎郁夫上半身的重量尽数压到了门上，胸前的硬挺的乳尖压住，一阵疼痛过后，尖锐的快感迅速席卷大脑。姿势的变化使得男孩儿的屁股猛地向上抬起，衬衫的下摆再也遮不住他圆润的臀部，那个泛着水光的小洞就这样暴露在了空气中，一开一合地做出邀请。

“因为好……好痒……”龙崎郁夫看向男人，艰难地开口说着：“啊……进，进来……”

段野龙哉解开自己的裤链，将硬挺的性器抵住那个湿滑的洞口，咬了咬男孩泛红的耳尖，低语道：“求我，我的老二就在这儿，求我……就给你……”

“嗯……”男孩儿的屁股蹭了蹭，湿润的股沟夹着那根炙热的性器不断收紧，“啊……求……求你……我，我想要你……”他说着，眼眶又滴下两颗水珠，可怜兮兮地望着男人，叫了一声：“たっちゃん……”

他的声音就像一道惊雷炸开，无尽滚烫的爱意迸发在自己的心口，段野龙哉的瞳孔猛地一缩，抓着他双手用力，将他的腰压得更低，用自己炙热的性器将那个淫荡的小洞一点一点撑开，缓慢又坚定地深入。

“啊啊……”龙崎郁夫感到了痛楚和满足，他叫着，被男人的欲望贯穿身体的感觉比一切都强烈，夹杂着疼痛的快感夺走了他所有的感官，他只知道张开嘴巴叫着男人的名字，像是叫着自己心中的那个神：“唔……たっ……たっちゃん……たっちゃん……”

男人撞得一下比一下深，手掌碰过自己身上的所有地区都成了敏感带，“嗯……太深……たっちゃん……太深了……啊！”坚硬的阴茎顶部压过敏感点，龙崎郁夫的呻吟再也无法矜持，“啊……那，那里……啊……たっちゃん，たっちゃん好硬……”

“哪里？”段野龙哉故作不知一般将自己的性器抽出一点，不肯往那一点上撞，“郁夫不是说太深了吗？”粗大的阴茎在肠道里残忍地碾压着，尝过性器撞过敏感点的快感后，龙崎郁夫只觉得男人此刻浅浅的抽插叠起来的快感并不尽兴，欲求不满的男孩儿难耐地扭着屁股，逼得他连呻吟都带上了哭腔，“唔……再，再深一点……たっちゃん嗯……想要たっちゃん的再，再深……深一点……”

“嗯……深一点。”段野龙哉恶劣地将性器往里推，停在敏感点前方不肯动，“深一点了，郁夫……怎么样？”

“啊……”男孩儿的眼泪不停地往下掉，一副受尽了欺负的可怜模样，“たっちゃん……操，操我……想要たっちゃん插得更，更深……啊……好想要……”

“既然郁夫这么诚实。”段野龙哉亲吻着他的眼角，舔过男孩儿脸上的泪痕，用力地撞上他的敏感点，“那我就奖励你……”

“啊……啊……顶，顶到了……”龙崎郁夫缩紧屁股，不肯再让这来失而复得的快感离开，不断蠕动着肠肉挽留着男人灼热的阴茎，“たっちゃん的……好硬……啊……好烫……嗯……”

段野龙哉听着龙崎郁夫淫乱的喊叫声，只觉得头脑一阵发热，下身的动作愈发不受控制地用力抽插，将男孩白皙的臀肉撞得发红，吞咽不下的津液顺着嘴角濡湿了下巴，无人抚慰却高高翘起的性器也随着身后男人的抽送不停乱晃，男孩儿被欲望征服的模样美丽犹如盛开的罂粟。段野龙哉知道，这个时候问他什么，他都会给出肯定的回答，这很狡猾，可是……

“郁夫……”段野龙哉将自己的性器抵上男孩儿肠道深处的那个敏感点，听着他又是一阵呜咽般的呻吟，问道：“你喜欢我，是不是？”

“嗯……”男孩儿双眼里盛满了水雾，眼神迷离地看向身后的男人，无意识地点头回答着：“啊……是，喜……喜欢たっちゃん……唔……”

段野龙哉知道这很狡猾，可他还是问了，放肆的性爱就像一剂催情药，令他们都沉沦欲海，男孩的呻吟越来越浪荡，声音都高了不少，段野龙哉却觉得十分悦耳，他伏在龙崎郁夫的身上，在他耳边粗喘道：“我多想……把你这淫荡的声音装进瓶子里，做成……做成香水，随身携带……”

男孩儿被段野龙哉插得战栗发抖，大腿根濡湿着几乎站不稳，他在说什么？我……我的声音？段野龙哉的话音刚落，用力地一撞，龙崎郁夫不禁叫了出来：“啊——”又是一声高亢的呻吟，声音比平时更细了一点儿，就像是十年前的自己的声音一般清越……

莫名的羞耻感袭来，他不知不觉间又泄了一次，白浊射在了浅色的门板上往下滑，显得靡乱不堪。

男人的动作没有停下，他又一次被带上了高潮，龙崎郁夫已经不记得这场性爱是怎么结束的了，隐约间，他好像被男人抱回了他的家，在那张洁白柔软的床上，像一只发情的母兽一样撅着屁任由男人一次又一次地贯穿自己，他们换了很多姿势，直到他的性器硬着却什么都射不出来的时候，那男人还是不肯放过自己，一直用他该死的老二撞着他的敏感点，一直到他哭喊不出任何声音，惊恐地看到性器顶端竟然淅淅沥沥地溢出灼热的液体，那一刻，前所未有的快感与羞耻侵吞了他所有的意识。

就这样，他竟然被男人操干得晕了过去。

 

龙崎郁夫感觉自己是从段野龙哉家里爬出去的，瘫在床上的他四肢酸软无力，身后隐秘处不停地将那刺人的痛感传递到神经末梢，提醒着自己他昨晚到底干了多么荒唐的事情，“啊……怎么搞的，明明……”龙崎郁夫捂着自己的眼睛，伸手摸过手机，这一阶段的工作已经告一段落，今天结束后他们本就该进入两天左右的假期，想来逃掉这一天的收尾工作，应该也不会太过分。

思量再三，连指尖都透出的疲惫令他拨通了工作室负责人的电话，沙哑着嗓子说自己身体不适后，那头的男人稍作沉默后说：“这一阶段的工作已经结束了，多亏了龙崎先生连日来的赶工，您好好休息吧，收尾工作我们来就好了。”

“嗯……有劳你们了……”他累得不想多说一个字，可还是撑起精神应付着。

“您身体没事吧？要不要我们送您去看医生？”那头的男人似乎是在确认着什么，一句一顿地问着他。

“我没事，就是太累了……”困意开始蔓延开来，身体的感官变得迟钝，眼皮已经渐渐支撑不住，声音也低了下去，隐约间，他听到一道熟悉的声音说：“让我来听。”可他却没能听到接下来的话，他含混着嘟囔道：“我……我要……睡了……”

段野龙哉握着手机，听到听筒那段传来男孩困顿绵软的声音，要说的话就被堵在了嗓子里，他便沉默着听着，直到龙崎郁夫均匀的呼吸声钻进耳里，他才轻轻道了一句：“晚安。”

挂掉电话后，深町武已经被段野龙哉的那句温柔得不像样的“晚安”给吓得大气都不敢出了，什么情况？他们……他们搞上了？一旁的助理一脸兴奋地看了看坐回调音师旁边的年轻导演，又转头眨巴着眼睛盯着自己，眼睛里不停地闪着一句话：有问题！导演和那个漂亮的配乐人！有问题！

深町武伸出食指点了点她的脑袋，小声警告：“冷静点，别瞎琢磨了。”

助理的兴奋完全收敛不起来，连她脸上的小雀斑都显得熠熠生辉，她凑到深町武的边上，用尽全力压低了自己的声音：“你就说你信不信？”

深町武看了一眼段野龙哉，他认真地听了一会儿终样后，然后跟一旁的调音师说了些什么就再将耳机戴了回去，看不出任何异样，“不信。”他回过神对助理说。

“哼，我的直觉告诉我有，要不我们打赌？”如果不是深町武按着她的肩膀，助理就已经蹦起来了。

虽然深町武觉得段野龙哉那一声晚安温柔得能滴出水来，但他觉得这事儿不靠谱，“赌就赌，一万块。”

助理迫不及待地伸出小拇指要跟他拉勾，喜滋滋地说：“加一顿烤肉！”

“加一顿烤肉。”他敷衍地勾了勾助理的手指，转身投入到了后期的工作当中。

 

短暂的假期结束后，再次回到工作室，龙崎郁夫的态度与之前无甚区别，只是穿衣风格不再那么严谨，很少再穿三件套来，可即使不再精心打扮，男孩的气质却没有减少一分，反而增添了一份少年感，很是可爱。被问起后他只是笑笑说：“每天都要挑衣服挺麻烦的，而且大家也都熟悉了，我就随意一些吧。”大家却意外地有些吃这一套说辞，听他这么说，都觉得自己已经被这个年轻的配乐人打上了“自己人”的标签，一时间，工作室的气氛显得很是融洽温馨。

当然，这仅限那个男人没有出现的时候。

段野龙哉走进工作室的时候，视线自动忽略掉所有背景，直直地锁定到他心心念念的那个人身上，男孩儿穿着薄薄的米色针织外套，没有精心打理却干净蓬松的卷发扎在脑后，没能梳上去的几绺头发被挽到耳后，露出他精致的侧脸，段野龙哉看到他的鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜，斯文秀气的模样看上去就像一个刚刚毕业的高中大男孩。

男人的目光深沉又炙热，龙崎郁夫从他看向自己的时候就已经感受到了，可他并不准备做出回应。只是走向一旁的乐队，跟他们说起一会儿演奏时候怎么配合的事情来。

段野龙哉沉下心，与助理打了个招呼就坐到了沙发上，既不准备强行将人带走，也没有听他们说话的打算，闭上双眼养起神来。

小助理终于等到了段野龙哉的出现，欣喜的视线在他和龙崎郁夫之间穿梭，看两人的眼神都没有接触，不免有些心急，这可怎么办啊？这……这可是一万块啊，还有烤肉……

她咬着指甲，直到龙崎郁夫从录音室走出来，说自己去趟洗手间，她看了看那边的导演，发现他还闭着眼睛仿佛真的睡着了的模样，完全没有发现到龙崎郁夫已经出去了，助理意识到，她应该做点什么。

就在龙崎郁夫出去之后，助理蹭的一下溜到了段野龙哉的身边，大着胆子戳了戳导演的手肘，男人悠悠转醒，皱起眉转头看向自己，语气有些不善：“怎么了？”

“呃……那个，导演……”助理蹲下身，总觉得这么明目张胆地说不太好。

“你想说什么？”段野龙哉认识她有几年的时间了，看她一副欲言又止鬼鬼祟祟的样子，下意识就看向玻璃那头，发现龙崎郁夫已经不见了之后，他对助理接下来要说的事情有了几分了然，随后便将耳朵靠了过去。

有戏！助理兴奋地握了握拳头，她就知道自己是对的！“龙崎先生去洗手间了……”助理悄悄地交代着：“别急啊，龙崎先生从来不去电梯旁的洗手间，他总是会多走一段路，去走廊的那个洗手间，导演……你要不要去找他？”

段野龙哉直起身，挑起眉毛看着这个小助理，先不说她怎么看出来自己的心思，有一点他十分在意：“你怎么知道他总去走廊那边那个？”

“啊，这个啊……”助理心虚地低下眼睛，在段野龙哉的眼神威压下握着双手老老实实地交代了出来：“你可别误会啊导演，其实是这样的……”

段野龙哉走出录音室，脚步一转就走向了走廊尽头的那个洗手间，他的西装口袋里装着一张小纸条，上面是一个论坛的地址。没想到郁夫的魅力这么大啊，这才多久这栋大楼的小姑娘们都为他成立粉丝团了……段野龙哉想着，既有些不是滋味，又莫名自豪：哼，那又怎么样？反正他是我的。

 

龙崎郁夫看着朝自己走过来的男人，背脊上的汗毛竖了起来，他下意识地躲开男人的视线，向后退了两步，直到腿根碰上洗手台，他才发现，自己根本就没有退路。

“郁夫……”他又叫了自己的名字，声音低低的，性感又亲昵，龙崎郁夫的膝弯都软了一瞬，早就做好的决心，似乎也软了一瞬。

“段野先生。”

听到他的称呼，段野龙哉挑起了眉，“段野先生？”男人重复着，声音比先前更低，那是即将触发危险的信号，只要男孩儿一扯，就能引爆。

“是的，段野先生……”龙崎郁夫也不好受，但他不想做出妥协的退让，“如果没什么事的话，我应该回去了。”说着，他移开步子，就想越过男人向外走。

“没什么事？”段野龙哉的嘴角向上一勾，在男孩经过自己身边时伸出手，拖着他的身子将他压到了墙上，“什么叫没什么事？我们之前也没什么事儿吗？”他沉声问着，上扬的尾音里含着愤怒与失落。

龙崎郁夫的眼镜歪了，他伸手将它扶正，也藏好了自己眼里的情绪：“那天发生的事情，希望段野先生不要放在心上。”

“现在你承认有事了吗？”段野龙哉没有回应他的话，“你说过的喜欢我……”

男人的下巴搁在自己的肩膀上，像一条委屈的大狗一样喃喃问：“也都不放在心上吗？”龙崎郁夫的心口仿佛被钝器击中，一阵窒息的疼痛攥紧了自己的心脏，可他不能退，这一退，就再也不能向前了。

“我说过喜欢，可那不是喜欢你……”他的声音清冷，好像不带一丝多余的感情，如果这个时候，段野龙哉能多看男孩一眼，他就能看到他颤抖的嘴唇和不断收紧的拳头，“是喜欢你对我做的事，请段野先生不要误会。”

龙崎郁夫的话音落下，段野龙哉搁在他肩膀上的下巴一紧，沉默了许久，才缓缓地将男孩放开，“误会？”他盯着他，眼里那一簇火焰燃烧着，熟悉段野龙哉的人都知道，男人看上去越是平静，就越危险。

“是，我不想跟你纠缠不清……”龙崎郁夫将自己乱掉的头发捋到脑后，歪着头着男人顿了顿，不知为何，突然绽开一个轻浅的笑容，“不过，如果导演想再对我做点什么……”说着，他伸手点上男人的领带，向下滑，“我也不介意……”

段野龙哉一把抓住他的手，他承认，现在眼前这个男孩脸上的笑容很好看，嫣红的嘴唇里吐出的邀请配着他青涩的模样很是诱人，他也不能否认自己已经硬了。

可是，不该是这样的。愤怒撞着他大脑的每一根神经，他失去了思考能力，如果再留在这里，他会失控。

段野龙哉一言不发，将男孩的手松开，确保他站好之后转身向外走去，男人看上去十分平静，可龙崎郁夫看着他的背影，却觉得他的每一个脚步都透出危险。

“砰”的一声，盥洗室的门被摔上，巨大的声响震得龙崎郁夫浑身一抖，腿有些发软地跌回墙壁上，他按着自己的胸口，呢喃道：“不要急，这，只是一个开始罢了……”

 

回到录音后，不出意外段野龙哉已经离开了，龙崎郁夫也像什么事都没发生过一样专注到自己的工作上，一旁的助理偷偷地打量着这个漂亮的配乐人，左瞧瞧又看看，眼眶没有红，嘴唇上的润唇膏没有掉，头发也没有乱，嗯……连一个吻痕都没有看到。

我的天呐！难道什么事儿都没发生？助理抱着脑袋一脸痛苦，难道自己的一万元就要离自己而去了吗？导演你……你可千万别让我失望啊。

仿佛是听到了小助理的心声，接下来的日子里，段野龙哉时常出现在录音室，时而带着果篮时而带着点心，就像是要犒劳辛苦工作了大半年的工作人员一样，一副好导演的架势看得工作室里的大家人心惶惶。

难道，难道导演要解散我们了吗？这一反常态的好意简直令人吃不消啊……

龙崎郁夫的工作态度却没有因为段野龙哉的到访而受到影响，他依然敬业又专注，即使只要男人出现，那道视线就会黏在自己的身上直到他离开，有几次他不顾其他人在场，愣是将最精致的点心和草莓塞到自己手里，在他想要拒绝时摆出一副温和大度的表情，让自己的拒绝显得那么欲盖弥彰。

渐渐的，工作室里的人就好像是默认了他们关系很好一样，开始对导演对配乐人的示好学会了视而不见。

在段野龙哉的手第三次“不经意”地碰到自己的后腰时，龙崎郁夫有些忍不住了，他回头看着男人，眼神透着不满：“段野先生在干什么？”

男人却举起手里那根头发说：“你衣服上沾了这个，我帮你拿下来。”脸上挂着无辜且无赖的神情，龙崎郁夫的后槽牙一酸，斜睨了段野龙哉一眼，收紧自己的衣领，继续俯下身去跟鼓手说着刚刚节奏上的失误。

段野龙哉盯着男孩儿，他总觉得，郁夫的眼神比之前更矜持了一些，可又不如何抗拒自己的接触，他一次次试着碰他的肩膀、脖颈、还有后腰，隐约觉得他并不会逃开之后，在一次人多的聚会上，段野龙哉大着胆子，小心翼翼将手放到了龙崎郁夫的大腿上，像是印证自己的猜想一般，男孩只是用大腿将自己手夹住，用身体的动作暗示自己不许再有进一步的行径，可终究是没有拂开。

片刻后，龙崎郁夫起身走向外间，段野龙哉随后也跟了出去，在他走进洗手间的那一刻，男人从背后搂住了男孩儿的腰，将他带入了隔间里，“啊！你……你放开……”龙崎郁夫嘴里说着，可身体却只是象征性地挣了挣，他回过头，就像是真的不经意似的，柔软的嘴唇蜻蜓点水般拂过男人的脸颊，男孩缩了缩脖子，轻轻拍了拍段野龙哉的手臂，小声求饶：“我得回去了，不然他们会来找的。”

“嗯。”段野龙哉环抱着他的腰，嗅着男孩儿脖颈间好闻的迷迭香味，有些疑惑现在他们到底处于一个怎样的状态，男孩儿并不抗拒自己，甚至会配合着他的嬉闹，可每次他忍不住想要了他的时候，段野龙哉就会想起他那句话，脑子便清明几分。他知道郁夫并不认可这种关系，即使他不拒绝，段野龙哉也不想要那样不明不白的关系，他抱着男孩儿无奈地嘟囔着：“再一会儿……”不管多久，我也不想放你走。

就在段野龙哉以为自己对这样龙崎郁夫束手无策的时候，一个人的到来，打破了他们之间诡异的平衡。

 

一颗被爱情攻占的大脑，在遇到危机的时候，是会失去理智和判断力的。就算那个人是段野龙哉，也不例外。

 

龙崎郁夫有些想不通自己究竟是如何陷进现在这个局面的。

这段时间以来，他与眼前这个将自己按在盥洗室隔间门板上的男人一直都相安无事，即便他偶尔会对自己做出些亲密的举措，也都点到即止，从没有再越过那条界限一步，而此刻，男人的视线透过他漆黑的眼珠胶着在自己身上，愤怒的火花于眼神接触之时迸发，在二人之间砰然飞溅。

“你，唔……”龙崎郁夫的嘴唇轻触，一句话还没说完，男人的牙齿就已经嵌了进来，他咬过自己的嘴唇，舌头撬开牙缝，从牙床舔舐过上颚随后侵入自己的口腔深处，掠夺着属于自己的氧气，“嗯……”龙崎郁夫禁不住轻哼出生，被男人狠狠缠住的舌尖向外施力，似乎是想要将他霸道的舌头给推出去，可意识到自己抗拒，男人却没有像之前那样松开自己，而是将他的腰箍得更紧，一阵钝痛从男人碰过的侧腰爬上大脑，龙崎郁夫的下颚一紧，一阵腥甜瞬间弥漫了自己的口腔。

段野龙哉终于松开了自己，他的嘴角唇缝上还沾着猩红色的液体，男人眼底的那抹痛苦化作一把锯条拉扯过自己的心脏，龙崎郁夫推拒着男人胸膛的力气不禁软了几分，他终究，还是舍不得。

一次电影的男主演以“庆祝后期圆满结束为缘由”的探班、一对认出彼此的初中同学、一句记忆里关于秃头教导主任的玩笑话、加上一个不小心露出虎牙的灿烂笑脸，一切的一切都化成一双手，从段野龙哉情绪里那条细小的裂缝探进去，“唰啦”一声撕扯开，爱意搀着愤怒倾巢而出，淹没了理智。

“我以为你对谁都不会那样笑。”段野龙哉的话一出口，龙崎郁夫便觉得自己四周的空气都凝滞了，他轻轻地眨眼，感叹男人的直觉敏锐得像一头野兽，“我当然不是对谁都那样笑。”男孩直视男人的双眼，挑衅地扬起下巴，漫不经心的眼神化作一把刀，轻轻抵上段野龙哉的神经，双眼开合之间，将之割断。

“很好……”段野龙哉开口说着，只感觉呼吸都带刀，喉头满是血痕，他死死地看着眼前的男孩，“你就这么不在乎我的感受？”

当然不是！龙崎郁夫在心底声嘶力竭地驳斥着，他的视线向下，看到男人箍住自己侧腰的手轻颤，心底最后那一丝坚持被瓦解，他败了，败给了男人不经意流露出的脆弱。

“在乎……”男孩的声音很轻，落在段野龙哉心头的力度却很重，他听到他说：“我在乎的。”

段野龙哉捏住龙崎郁夫的下巴，惊喜又错愕，他已经想不到自己还能说什么、干什么，生理反应快过思考，他俯身，将男孩的嘴角含住，吮吸他说出取悦自己话语的唇舌，将他不自觉溢出的深情全都吞进去，段野龙哉剖开自己的心脏，将这个他深情亲吻着的男孩放进去，再一针一针缝合，令他无处可逃。

“你听好。”段野龙哉说话时，牙齿磕到男孩儿的唇瓣上，薄荷糖的味道钻进龙崎郁夫的鼻腔，清甜的气息在两人的口腔之间碰撞，“我不管你之前说的那些废话，我现在就要上了你。”

听到段野龙哉出口的荤话，龙崎郁夫的睫毛一颤，本就泛红的耳尖更是几乎要滴血，他垂下睫毛，遮住眼底的那一抹羞恼，牙齿轻轻地咬了一口男人的嘴角，默不作声地将头埋进他的颈窝，就像一只求欢中的小猫那样，轻轻蹭了蹭。

“啊……”段野龙哉的手抚过男孩的腰线向下，从腰部的缝隙挤进内裤里，抓住一片丰润的臀瓣揉捏，男孩在他的挑逗下轻轻喘息，不敢用力，害怕惊扰了环绕在彼此周围那如蜜糖一般黏稠暧昧的空气。

男人的手指在那个窄小的洞口处打圈，没有经过润滑的穴口干涩，紧紧地闭合着不肯接纳外物的入侵，“嗯……你……”龙崎郁夫皱着眉，想说什么，又觉得太羞耻，便咬住下唇放松了自己的身体，段野龙哉感受到男孩的举动，舔过他发热的耳朵，顺势将自己的手指戳进了那个不再抗拒的小洞里。

“嘶……哼……”龙崎郁夫抽痛的喘息从牙缝里冒了出来，洞口一松一紧地吃着男人的手指，却没想到竟是将那根手指送到了体内更深的地方，他不禁埋怨地看了男人一眼，嘴里暗骂几句混蛋。

段野龙哉根本不介意这些，他巴不得男孩儿多抱怨自己几句，“小坏蛋……”男人舌头的触感就像湿润的沙砾，一颗一颗滚过自己的耳垂，带起身体与心脏的战栗，动情时候的呢喃柔软得不像话，“明明紧紧咬着我不放的是你那个贪吃的小洞，怎么怪得了我呢……”

“你……嗯……无赖……”龙崎郁夫羞得不敢抬头去看他，一口咬在男人的肩膀上，习惯了异物侵入的后穴将男人的手指吞得更深，当触到那凸起的柔软时，男孩儿的身体比思想更快记起半个月前的那次用后穴承欢的性爱，汹涌的快感迅速蔓延开来，食髓知味的肠肉开始蠕动个不停，仿佛在欢迎着更粗大炙热的东西的进入。

段野龙哉的指尖感受到了一点湿意，他惊讶地看了一眼在自己怀里颤抖的男孩儿，漆黑的瞳孔闪烁着莫名的光彩，他没想到男孩犹如蚌肉一般柔软高热的后穴这么快就已经学会了享受被抽插的快感，“郁夫的身体，真是淫荡啊……”第二根手指毫无阻碍地探进去，男孩的牙齿报复性嵌得更深，像是这样做，就能缓解心头的羞耻一般。

这样也好，男孩儿甜蜜的呻吟，只能给自己听。段野龙哉弯起嘴角，又往他的身体里送进一根手指，缓慢地扩张着男孩后穴，挑起一拨又一拨汹涌的情欲。

裤子被褪到膝盖，龙崎郁夫抽出自己的一只脚，男人顺势用手臂勾住，将他的大腿拉开，炙热的性器就这样抵上了那个开阖着的小洞。

“接下来我要做的……”段野龙哉的声音在龙崎郁夫的耳边响起，很轻，很好听，“可是很坏很坏的事哦……”男人说。

龙崎郁夫的手圈着男人的脖子，身体大开地接纳着他的侵入，“还有比你的存在……更……更坏的事儿吗？”那个窄小的入口已经圈住了男人的性器顶端，他放松着自己的身体，将它们全都交到男人手里，任由他掌控自己。

“有……”段野龙哉将性器推入龙崎郁夫的后穴，在他后仰着脖子喘气的时候吻住他，直到整根性器没入段野龙哉才刚过他的唇瓣，“有……就是……”男人在他耳边粗喘着，龙崎郁夫甚至能感受到男人那根炙热阴茎在自己体内的形状，还灼痛着的肠道在此刻隐隐感到欢愉和空虚，他开始渴求男人更加粗暴的对待。

男人好像说了什么，但他没有听清，他的脑袋发热，满脑子都是屁股里的那根该死的东西，“啊……たっちゃん动……动一动……嗯……”他的脸颊蹭着男人的肩膀，在他耳边不知羞耻地祈求着：“嗯……我……我好痒……”

“操！”段野龙哉咬着牙暗骂一声，他还害怕伤到这个小家伙，结果他竟然开始发起浪来，“你这个骚货！”他咬着他的耳朵，一只手紧紧都掐住他的侧腰，另一只手将他的大腿分得更开，“不想让别人都发现我在操你这个不知羞耻的洞的话，就咬住我不许叫……”

“嗯……嗯……操……操我……たっちゃん……”龙崎郁夫胡乱地点头，张嘴咬住男人的肩膀，高昂的性器一下一下蹭着他的西装外套，留下淫靡的水渍。

“唔……”在他咬上去的那一刻，男人的抽插就再也不加克制，每一次都退到穴口处再狠狠地撞进去，他讨好地收缩着屁股，试图将那根炙热的阴茎挽留得更深更久，鼻腔里溢出的呻吟，听上去压抑痛苦，可陷入快感的二人都知道，那是愉悦与情欲的象征，是上帝赐给他们最美好的东西——爱情。

“嗯……唔……”男人将他的矜持撞得支离破碎，在他的身体上、心脏上刻下属于他的痕迹，龙崎郁夫闷哼着射出精液，身体整个软了下来，段野龙哉松开他的腰，将他的另一条腿也勾了起来，骤然腾空的恐慌令他忙不迭地死死箍住男人的脖子防止自己掉下来，身体也整个绷紧，肠道死死地咬住男人的阴茎收缩个不停，“嗯……”男人的闷哼也在自己耳边炸开，他的身体被男人整个拉近，粗大的性器顶在敏感点上碾压射出精液，被内射的巨大的快感令他几乎咬不住男人的肩膀，只能不停死死揪住男人的后背颤抖个不停。

 

段野龙哉抱着龙崎郁夫软绵绵的身子将他放到后座上，看着露出发间的那一抹嫣红开心地笑了笑，关上门后，坐进驾驶座，看到手机上显示的十来个未接电话，划开屏幕回拨过去：“深町，待会儿的庆功宴我不去了。”

“嗯，龙崎他身体不舒服，也不去了。”说着，打火预热油箱，“我带他去医院，不用等我们……嗯，记我账上……好，那就电影节后再聚。”

挂断电话，从后视镜里看着还将脸埋在双臂里的男孩儿，段野龙哉轻声说：“我带你去个地方，有点远，你睡会儿吧。”

男孩还是没有做声，只是点了点头，他知道，那家伙看得见。

仿佛是几分钟，又好像过了几个小时，龙崎郁夫醒来的时候，他已经被段野龙哉抱在了怀里，身上裹了一张薄薄的毛毯，看着自己被男人公主抱的姿态，他怔了怔，什么都没说，只是耳朵忍不住有些发烫。

男人将他放到地上，自己也坐了下来，强势地将自己揽进怀里，“抬头看……”段野龙哉侧头吻过男孩的额角，温柔地笑道：“明天也是个大晴天呢。”

龙崎郁夫抬头，入眼的是无垠的天幕，点点繁星点缀着夜空，汇成璀璨的银河，闪烁着的星光就像他的眼睛一样明亮好看，男孩儿的心头一热，侧目扫过男人的侧脸，他的嘴角挂着令人心动的弧度，温柔，又深情。

“我曾经说过，以后要是遇到喜欢的人，我就要带他这里来看星星。”段野龙哉的声音在宁静的夜里也变得温和，他望着龙崎郁夫的眼睛，不肯放过男孩儿眼里任何一丝情绪。

“我跟你电影里的那位男主角，是初中同学。”龙崎郁夫开口，他的声音清澈，像一阵风，抚过男人的心，令他感到一阵释怀，“我其实都忘了他叫什么名字了……”

“那你还说你不是对谁都那么笑……”段野龙哉承认，自己非常在意这个。

龙崎郁夫的头发被夜晚的微风吹过，他伸手将发丝挽到耳后，“对啊，我只会在需要露出那种笑容才能应付的人面前那样笑。”他看着男人，柔柔地说：“你不是那些，我需要那样去应付的人。”

段野龙哉彻底满足了，他低头凑到龙崎郁夫面前，鼻尖轻轻地蹭过对方的，不依不饶地问：“那我是哪种人？”

“就，就是……特别的人……”龙崎郁夫去推他的下巴，将自己的身体向后缩，可他哪里逃得掉，男人的手早就扣住了自己的蝴蝶骨，“你别问了……”

“特别的人，特别的人是不是指你喜欢的人？”段野龙哉伸手抓住他的手腕，轻轻地碰一下男孩儿的嘴唇，“不仅仅是可以上床的那种人，还要是可以带你去迪士尼坐过山车的、可以牵着你的手一起去看电影的、还可以跟你一直在一起的那种人。”

龙崎郁夫早就被男人的眼神看化了，红着脸轻轻地点了点头，“是，是那种……”

段野龙哉将害羞的小家伙拥进怀里，“那你当我的男朋友好不好？”男人趁势说道。

“男朋友？”龙崎郁夫在男人怀里闭上眼睛，“好啊，我答应你……”他的话音刚落，唇瓣上就传来柔软的触感。

龙崎郁夫没有睁开眼睛，夜幕之下，男孩儿被段野龙哉亲吻着的嘴角悄悄地翘了起来。

亲吻着龙崎郁夫的男人在心底得意地想：哼，就说没有我段野龙哉攻略不了的人吧！

 

直到最后的最后，段野龙哉也都是这样认为的。

 

END

 

**附赠彩蛋：**

处理完父亲后事的龙崎郁夫坐在空荡荡的公寓里，发着呆，这间公寓承载了他的回忆，即便大多数都是不愉快的，但此刻却显得有些寂寥。

“叮咚”“叮咚”门铃声响起，龙崎郁夫打开门，看到好友日比野美月举着手里的盒子站在那儿，眼里有着担忧，但却故作轻快地说：“我给你买了你最喜欢的蛋包饭，来尝尝吧。”

龙崎郁夫让开身子，让她走了进来，语气也不如何沉重：“我又没那么脆弱，你不用……”

短发女孩打断他的话，“你可别不吃，我排了好久的队呢，自从那个导演说他最喜欢那家店的蛋包饭之后，每天都爆满，真是受不了……”

龙崎郁夫听着，没有再拒绝，去厨放拿出一个干净的盘子和两幅汤勺问道：“你要不要也尝尝？味道还是不错的。”

“那就来一点儿吧。”日比野美月应了一声，走到巨大的书架前停下脚步，又问：“你真的准备卖掉这里去美国进修啊？”

龙崎郁夫走出来，“嗯。”他随意地说着，打开餐盒，将蛋包饭分了一半出来，端到好友的面前递给她。

“那你妈妈如果回来怎么办？”日比野美月接过，小心翼翼地问道。

“那个女人为了追求她的舞蹈梦想一走就是十多年，我跟她，已经没什么关系了。”龙崎郁夫显得毫不在意，他将酸甜的料理咽了下去，眼里一片冷漠。

日比野美月也不好再说什么，转而将目光投向书架，忽然眼前一亮，将一张有些旧了的碟片盒抽了出来，有些不确定地问：“咦，这个不是你高一的时候节衣缩食一个多月买下来的那张吗？还留着呢？”

龙崎郁夫将那张碟片接了过来，眼里的冷漠逐渐消散，点了点头。

“就这么喜欢他啊？”日比野美月眨了眨眼睛，她觉得此刻的郁夫脸上的表情是自己从没有见过的，非常温柔好看。

“喜欢吗？”龙崎郁夫摇了摇头，盯着碟片上的那个名字回答道：“不，不是喜欢，他是我最爱的导演。”

 

那张略显陈旧的碟片盒的封面底部，印着两行字：一举斩获圣丹斯国际电影节最佳导演奖的新锐导演——段野龙哉，极具个人风格与深度的处女作《小丑的钢琴》

 

————全文完————


End file.
